PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) is an international standards body and trade association that was founded in 1989 to establish standards for Integrated Circuit cards and to promote interchangeability among mobile computers where ruggedness, low power, and small size were critical. A card developed according to PCMCIA standards is called a personal computer (PC) card. The size of the PC card is similar to a credit card. The PC Card Standard defines a 68-pin interface between the peripheral card and the socket into which it is inserted. In addition to electrical and physical specifications, the PC Card Standard defines a software architecture to provide “plug and play” capability across the widest range of products. The PC card enhances computer functions such as extended memory size, network connection capacity and so on. The personal computer, and especially a notebook computer, utilizes the PC card to extend functions thereof. The notebook computer has a limited space; therefore the PC card can increase the extension capability of the notebook computer. Hence, the PC card is a standard device for the notebook computer.
When electronic parts are more precise, the electrical circuit is more sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD). Therefore, ESD protection is more important. Normally, the ESD current is exhausted to an electrical circuit coupling with a system ground to avoid damaging internal electrical elements when a device receives an ESD pulse.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a traditional PC card socket. The traditional PC card socket 100 is installed behind a crossbeam 130. The ESD protection cover 110 and the rear ESD protection cover 140 protect the PC card socket 100 from ESD pulses to reduce damage to the PC card socket 100 and the electronic parts therein. The ESD protection covers are made of a metal sheet. Therefore, the ESD protection cover can be deformed by an accidental external force when the cover is delivered or the cover is assembled. The ESD protection cover 110 may be deformed to form a concave position 120. As the drawing shows, the concave position 120 can cause interference as the PC card is inserted into the entrance 150 of the PC card socket 100. When the condition is more serious, the PC card cannot be inserted into the entrance 150 of the PC card socket 100.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an ESD protection cover that can enhance the strength thereof and does not influence the assembly process so as to use the PC card more safe and easy.